buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Toute la peine du monde, partie 2
Toute la peine du monde, partie 2 est le vingt-deuxième et dernier épisode de la saison 6 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Giles, doté de pouvoirs qu'un clan de sorcières lui a octroyés, parvient à contenir les pouvoirs de Willow dans un anneau magique. Il sauve ainsi Anya et Buffy. Cette dernière raconte à son Observateur ce qui s'est passé depuis son départ, ce qui entraîne chez lui un fou rire, visiblement causé par le ridicule des situations évoquées. De son côté, Willow parvient à communiquer avec Anya par télépathie et la convainc de la libérer. Le combat reprend donc, et Giles peine à résister. Alors que Buffy s'interpose, Willow envoie une boule de feu poursuivre Andrew et Jonathan, et donc Alex, Dawn qui les accompagnent. La Tueuse quitte la boutique de magie pour empêcher que la boule de feu atteigne sa cible. Giles est vaincu, Willow aspire son énergie magique et obtient une puissance jamais égalée. Elle affirme être connectée à l'univers et ressent toute la peine du monde. Ne pouvant le supporter, elle part de la boutique pour faire cesser toutes les souffrances, en détruisant le monde. Buffy parvient à rejoindre Alex, Dawn, Andrew et Jonathan juste à temps pour leur éviter d'être tués par la boule de feu. Cependant, l'impact ouvre un gouffre. Buffy et Dawn y tombent et se retrouvent coincées dans une galerie souterraine profonde, sous le cimetière. Alex est assommé. Andrew et Jonathan en profitent pour s'enfuir. Quand Alex se réveille, Buffy lui demande d'aller chercher une corde pour les sortir du trou. De son côté, Willow fait sortir de terre un vieux temple satanique enfoui suite à un tremblement de terre. Giles, sachant où se trouve Willow, prévient Anya qui se téléporte près de Buffy et l'informe de la gravité de la situation. Willow envoie alors des monstres dans le tunnel où est Buffy. La Tueuse est obligée de les combattre et de laisser Dawn combattre aussi. Alex, de son côté, décide de rejoindre Willow. Il s'interpose et lui déclare qu'il souhaite être avec sa meilleure amie même s'il doit mourir. Il parvient à l'émouvoir en lui rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance, et en persistant à aller vers elle alors même qu'elle le blesse. À force de lui dire qu'il l'aime, il la fait fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Elle redevient enfin elle-même, ce qui détruit les monstres dans la galerie de Buffy. Giles finit par expliquer à Anya que les pouvoirs que Willow lui a volés étaient l'essence même de la magie, et avaient pour but de faire renaître en elle des sentiments humains. Ainsi Alex a pu sauver le monde. Buffy, quant à elle, découvre le potentiel de Dawn, et comprend qu'elle ne doit plus la protéger du monde extérieur mais le lui faire découvrir. Spike réussit toutes les épreuves, visiblement non sans dommages, et, en récompense, le démon lui rend son âme. Apparitions Personnages *Asmodée *Proserpexa (mentionnée) Organisation et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Coven du Devon (mentionné) Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Sorcière *Démon **Démon Vengeur **Démon Asphyx *Golem de Terre Événements *Épreuves de démon Lieux *Cape de Kingman *Mausolée Hawley (mentionnée) *Temple de Proserpexa *Cimetière de Sunnydale **Mausolée Alpert *Maple Court **Sun Cinema **Le Magic Box **Hank's Jr. Liquor Mart **Meyer Sports and Tackle Armes et Objets *Effigie de Proserpexa Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort d'envoûtement **Sort de champ neutralisant (Binding Field Spell) *Sort de champ anti-neutralisant (Anti-Binding Field Spell) *Sort de la barricade (Barricade Spell) *Le "Marteau de Gofannon" *Sort de perturbation (Disruption Spell) Morts *Plusieurs démons à cornes, tués par Spike *Trois Golems de la Terre, détruits par une épée par Buffy *Un Golem de Terre, décapité avec une épée par Dawn *Deux Golems de Terre, détruits automatiquement quand Dark Willow devient de nouveau normal Le Saviez-vous ? *Dès la fin de la saison précédente, les scénaristes savaient que Willow serait le méchant de la fin de la saison 6, qu’elle affronterait Giles dans un duel de magie, et que ce serait finalement Alex qui sauverait le monde. *David Fury voulait aussi que Buffy combatte le dragon qui était apparu du portail dimensionnel à la fin de l’épisode 22 de la saison 5 L'Apocalypse mais cela n’a pas été possible pour des raisons de budget. * Tout comme dans Chaos, partie 1, le premier épisode de la saison, Toute la peine du monde est un double épisode dont les deux parties ont été diffusées l’une à la suite de l’autre lors de la première diffusion aux États-Unis. * C’est le seul épisode final d’une saison de Buffy contre les vampires qui n’a pas été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon, qui était occupé à tourner le pilote de Firefly à ce moment-là. * Dans cet épisode, Buffy doit à nouveau sortir de la tombe, mais cette fois-ci par elle-même et accompagnée de Dawn, ce qui est une manière de boucler la boucle de la saison. Buffy retrouve enfin le goût à la vie et sa place dans ce monde et cette idée s’accompagne de tout un symbolisme lié à la terre, la tombe dont elle sort mais aussi le combat qu’elle doit livrer contre des monstres faits de poussière et de terre qui ont pour but de la garder dans le monde d’en bas. D’autre part, toute la partie de l’histoire consacrée à la plongée de Willow dans le mal suite à la mort de Tara illustre l’idée selon laquelle notre pire ennemi n’est souvent autre que nous-même. * Cet épisode est centré sur Willow. * Dark Willow parle de Jonahan et Andrew en disant « Jonathan and the other one » (En VF: Jonathan et l’autre). C’est en effet une blague récurrente dans le Buffyverse qui montre qu’aucun membre du gang ne peut se rappeler du prénom d’Andrew. Cette blague refera surface dans la saison 7. * Cet épisode fait parti des seuls épisodes où l’ont peut très brièvement voir les tatouages de Sarah Michelle Gellar. En effet, on peut en apercevoir un lorsqu’elle est penché sur le cheval d’arçon en train de rigoler avec Giles, au Magic Box. On peut également en voir un lorsqu’elle s’extirpe de la tombe avec Dawn à la fin de l’épisode. * Dans les commentaires du DVD, James A. Contner dit que, pendant la scène entre Dark Willow et Alex sur la colline, le vent était très fort et que la poussière volait dans les yeux d’Alyson Hannigan. Cette dernière retira alors ses lentilles de contact noirs et ses yeux furent noircis par des effets spéciaux. * Également dans les commentaires, David Fury dit qu’il voulait que Willow se tienne debout après avoir volé les pouvoirs de Giles, mais Alyson Hannigan voulait s’assoir pendant son discours. Elle voulait montrer que absorber autant de pouvoir devais naturellement l’affaiblir dans un premier temps, puis la rendre plus forte. Chronologie * La Magic Box est détruit dans cet épisode. * Le Cape de Kingman, où Dark Willow essaye d’invoquer Proserpexa est le même endroit où Angel voulait se suicider dans l’épisode Le Soleil de Noël. * L’importance d’Alex dans le gang est une fois de plus démontrée. C’est lui qui empêche Willow de détruire le monde en lui racontant une histoire de leur enfance. Précédemment, on avait apprit qu’aucune force mystique ou une Tueuse ne pourrait arrêter Willow. Alex, n’ayant aucun pouvoir, va voir Willow et l’arrête en lui parlant et en lui montrant qu’il l’aime, touchant la part d’humanité qu’elle avait en elle. * Au début de l’épisode, Buffy dit à Giles que lorsqu’elle est sortit de sa tombe au début de la saison, elle pensait avoir laissé une partie d’elle à l’intérieur. A la fin de l’épisode, elle doit une nouvelle fois sortir d’une tombe, mais cette fois-ci, avec Dawn. Au début de la saison, elle s’extirpe de sa tombe, désorientée, en pleine nuit et Sunnydale est envahie par les démons. Cette fois-ci, elle sort d’une tombe plus forte que jamais, avec Dawn, en plein jour et regarde la ville, paisible. C’est une chance pour elle de recommencer et vivre sa vie pleinement. * Dawn se révèle être capable de se défendre et de se battre. Buffy est donc d’accord pour arrêter de la protéger de tout et de lui montrer le monde. Ce qu’elle fera dans la saison 7. * Spike récupère son âme volontairement. Un évènement qui sera important dans la saison 7 et la saison 5 d'''Angel''. * Pour une fois, ce n’est pas Buffy qui sauve le monde, mais Alex. * C’est le seul des derniers épisodes de saison où aucun personnage ne meurt ou ne part. Dans la saison 1, Buffy est tuée. Dans la saison 2, Angel est tué. Dans la saison 3, Cordelia et Angel quittent la série. Dans la saison 4, Oz quitte la série. Buffy meurt une 2ème fois dans la saison 5 et Anya et Spike meurent dans la saison 7. Musiques * Sarah McLachlan – « Prayer of Saint Francis » Citations en:Grave nl:Grave de:Der Retter Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 6